Golden Sun 3: World of Miracles
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: The sequel to Golden Sun. The story begins directly after our heroes return from their journey. Alex is defeated and the world is saved. A mysterious girl appears and says that his death is imminent sp?. stops in middle of a sentence :P sorry
1. Chapter P1: A Feast

_Golden sun 3:_

_The world of Miracles_

Prologue

_P-0_

Isaac watched as number one of the Organization prepared for his next attack. He gave the signal to Jordan and he immediately cast Whirlwind to throw off the hooded man's attack. Before he could recover, Isaac held him down. The man's hood fell off as he struggled. Isaac jumped back in surprise, as if a strong blow of Psynergy had hit him. The man got up. The others looked in shock as they gazed upon the man's too-familiar face. "Z—" was all Isaac was able to get out of his mouth.

_P-1_

Isaac and the others were shocked. They were speechless. They couldn't believe it. They haven't seen this much food on one table at all! None of them! "You didn't have to do this for us," Isaac said. "But I'm sure glad that they did!" said Garet, whose mouth was quickly filling with drool. "When the Wise One told us about Mt. Aleph," said Isaac's mother, "he also told us that you were coming back, so we had to prepare a celebration!" Isaac tuned to say something to Garet, but he, along with Ivan, Jenna, and Piers, started helping themselves, no, GORGING themselves to the great feast. "Leave some for the rest of us, guys!" yelled Sheba as she ran to the table and sat next to Ivan.

Everybody else started running to the huge table except for two people: Isaac, who didn't move because of fear of being trampled, and Mia, who walked to the table. She was very mindful about manners. Mia was about to sit down next to Garet, but he got up. Mia thought he was leaving because she was going to sit there, and was filled with anger for a moment, but instead, he pulled out the chair that Mia was about to sit in and said in a fancy accent, "Would you care to sit next to me, Miss Mia?" they both laughed and Mia said in the same accent, "Oh, I would love to!" Then she said (normally), "I'm glad you at least have some manners." They laughed again. Then Garet eyed his favorite: Salisbury steak. "You want some?" Garet said to Mia. She nodded. He started cutting the meat in half, but he cheated and sliced it unevenly. He forked the bigger half and handed it to Mia. "Here you go," he said. "But this is the bigger half," said Mia surprised. He would never give the bigger half of a Salisbury steak to anyone else, she thought. Garet smiled warmly, "I know." This was unusual. When they met in Imil, he pretended to be cool and stuff like that, and in the light house, he tried to show off and failed to pull off anything he tried to do and messed things up. Every time Garet made a mistake, Isaac would fix it. Garet also made the worst jokes. She had originally had a crush on Isaac and hated Garet, but ever since Jupiter Lighthouse, when he risked his life to save hers, she felt differently about Garet, something good. Mia smiled back. "Take those gloves off," Garet said. "They're going to get dirty." She then took off her gloves, and started eating like a pig. They then overheard Piers who was about to tell one of his funniest jokes.

Ivan was REALLY enjoying his plate(s) of mashed potatoes, corn, steak, chicken, and a side salad. When Sheba joined him, she noticed that Ivan was shaping the potatoes to look like a piece of pie so that it would not touch the corn or the steak, or "contaminating" the steak/corn/potatoes he would say. Sheba rolled her eyes. (Usually, there was a person in a group of friends on a TV show or something who was a control freak and too organized. In this case, that person had split into two people: Mia, the control freak, and Ivan, Mr. Organized.) Sheba took her finger and scooped and licked a little potato from Ivan's plate. Ivan looked terrified. "You ate the tip of my 'potato pie'!" Ivan yelled. Sheba laughed. "Get over it, Ivan!" she said. "At least the corn isn't contaminating your steak or something," Sheba said. They both laughed. "You're horrible!" said Ivan. "I know, right?" Sheba said. Ivan hadn't realized he was staring at her while she was eating until Hamma, his sister, said, "Earth to Ivan! Come in, Ivan!" He turned to see his sister laughing. He had been so used to being alone (and sometimes preferred it, referencing to the time when he refused Isaac's offer to help rescue Hammet, Ivan's caretaker, when he was kidnapped) that he forgot that he most certainly was not alone. Master Hammet and his wife Lady Layana were sitting across from him, Hamma was sitting next to Ivan, and Jenna was sitting across from her. "What's so funny?" asked Ivan. "You're face!" said Jenna and continued laughing. Ivan was still confused. "What's going on?" asked Isaac, who had just joined them. "Ivan was just staring at Sheba!" Jenna told him. "Hmm, really??" Isaac said as he made a nudging gesture toward Ivan. Ivan blushed. (Note: Sheba was not at all embarrassed and was laughing, too. Ivan, however, was embarrassed) "That's RIGHT!" said Jenna. "He gave Sheba that exact same face! Well, he was smiling." They all continued laughing. Ivan wanted to disappear from the scene, but Kraden, the town's scholar who traveled with them, had the Cloak Ball. Suddenly, he felt a grasp on his hand and a kiss on his right cheek. It wasn't from Hamma because she was sitting on his left. He turned to see Sheba smiling at him. "Now THAT was the exact same face!" said Jenna. He then quickly turned his head toward his friends and sister. Then they all laughed.

After the stampede was over, Isaac just stood there looking around, suddenly appreciating everything that he had. The first thing he noticed was Garet and Mia. They were actually talking to each other without throwing stuff at each other. (Garet had red hair and always carried his favorite axe around since he started forging in Imil, shortly after they met Mia. He was really rash and, as mentioned earlier, his jokes were bad. When this started, he was a slacker who almost cared about nothing but himself. But later, his laziness revealed shortcuts and answers to riddles along the way. Also, he has grown in character to be loyal to his friends and to care more about the people he cares about most, especially at the Jupiter Lighthouse with Mia. Unnecessary Note: he had sort of a Tolbian accent [Italian-American accent on our world for he was from Tolbi down south. Mia is a beautiful young maiden from the Northern town of Imil. She is the last of the Mercury Tribe, a tribe of people that can control water. She was an excellent healer and thus assumed the job of the healer of Imil. She had long, shining blue hair and almost always wears robe because it's a tradition for her tribe.) Knowing these two, it would've been impossible to think of them becoming friends, or even more…

Anyway, Isaac walked over to sit next to Jenna to have an eventful dinner (see above paragraph for details) when he realized he hadn't even eaten. 'Looks like there are going to be some chicken left,' Isaac thought, drooling. He reached out for the chicken (after taking off his gloves, of course) when he overheard Piers making jokes. They were a little hard to understand because he was still getting used to Piers' Lemurian (British in ours) accent. Piers had short blue hair and wore a Lemurian headdress, which was a decorated cloth on a metal ring, worn like a veil worn backwards. In fact, it almost made his hair look long. "They were all best friends, so they had their funeral on the same day and at the same place," said Piers, enjoying the attention. "and the Xian person's wife said, 'if I had known that he didn't want…" In Isaac's mind, Pier's voice trailed off. He didn't feel in the mood for jokes. The trip back home was tiring. He continued eating.

He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten something. Something important… oh, well. It probably wasn't important if Isaac himself couldn't remember.


	2. Chapter P2: Remeniscence

_P-2_

The next morning, Isaac woke up feeling strange. There were three possibilities for this, he wasn't used to his new home (Vale had been destroyed), the thing he couldn't remember, or he ate too much chicken. He went downstairs and in the den were all of his friends and family yelling, "HAPPY DOUBLE BIRTHDAY!!" "…What?" yawned Isaac. "Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday," said Jenna. Isaac felt stupid, but Jenna wasn't finished, "or anyone else's for that matter!" "Hey, it's been a long journey," said Isaac. "I think it took about, like, two y—" Isaac felt stupider. "That's the point!" said Jenna. "But I remembered Garet's birthday," said Isaac. "Garet made us remember!" replied Jenna. "Well, I wouldn't blame you." said Ivan. "Well why didn't you guys say anything?" asked Isaac angrily. He didn't like being embarrassed like that. Then again, who would? "That," said Ivan, "is an excellent question. Garet, you said Isaac's birthday was on August 15th, right?" "Yup." "Then let's just say it was a busy day." "What do you mean?" asked Isaac, confused. "Well," said Mia, "that was the day we fought Saturos and Menardi. You do remember them right?" "How could I not?" Saturos and Menardi were two of the three people trying to release Alchemy back onto the world. The other one was Alex, who was a Mercury tribe member as well as Mia.

Alchemy (When used without the words "Study of") is the raw energy that created the world. That energy is classified into four "groups" of energy: Mars (fire), Mercury (water), Jupiter (wind), and Venus (earth). This theory (yes, theory) is the very reason that everyone believed that these were the elements. At one point in time, somebody found the source of Alchemy, known as the Stone of the Sages. To evenly distribute its power, they created buildings on the four corners of the world that could harness the Stone's power at an efficient amount. These buildings were called the Elemental Lighthouses because the beacons shone with the light of an element. Alchemy threw the world into a world of prosperity. Everything was perfect: the seasons, the harvest, even crime dwindled down. In fact, some people were given a bit of that power they could control on their own. They called this power "Psynergy" short for "Psychic Energy". This lead to the world's greatest scientific achievements. But soon, the people started craving it, fighting over it. Soon wars started. All for the power that is Alchemy. Four people were chosen by an unknown source to seal Alchemy and protect the world from being harmed any further. They had succeeded, sealing the power in what are called the Stars and kept in Mount Aleph, and informed the world that Alchemy had tainted their hearts. This made the people view Alchemy as bad. For a time, the world fell into darkness (also known as the Dark Ages), but eventually the world was rebuilt and Alchemy was at the back of their minds.

However, Alchemy was still in interest and some people still had the power of Psynergy. They knew that Alchemy was still threatening, so they had built a village as a guardian village and named it Vale.

You could say that this all started when the Storm of the Century, which took place about five years ago, was triggered (yes, triggered) by a certain group of people of an unknown civilization from the far north. Isaac himself was the first to find out that this was no regular storm. In an attempt to save Felix from drowning in a nearby river, Isaac's father jumps into the river. Garet's family had already evacuated (except Garet having been left behind to save his stuff) and Jenna's parents were helping Felix. In hopes of finding help, Isaac ran into the village.

Isaac stopped running, out of breath and out of hope. He then heard voices atop a small cliff nearby. He sneaked behind a tree to listen. Isaac had never seen the likes of them before. When he saw them, he thought they were dragons. Upon a closer look, he found that they were human (one man and one woman), but he noticed they did indeed have scales and fangs! 'What are these people?!' thought Isaac. He didn't care, because some of his friends and family were dying. Isaac was about to ask them for help when they started talking. "Do you think any of the others survived?" asked the woman to the man. "I don't think so," said the man. "We failed." "Thank Iris," said the woman. "It was a miracle that we survived." "Puelle was right," said the man. "Who would've thought that a minor thing like that could set off such a big storm like this?" "We were so close." 'So they triggered the storm?!' thought Isaac. 'That's impossible! Unless—' He lost his train of thought when Garet came running, calling Isaac. Isaac grabbed Garet and cupped his mouth. "Shh! They might hear you!" whispered Isaac. "That boulder was the worst of it," said the man sadly. Isaac and Garet were now listening intently. "A group of people were just trying to hold it off with their Psynergy," he continued, "but the boulder still fell and just now hit the docks of the river just outside of town." Isaac's heart skipped a beat. "There were even some people on the docks," he said. The two people looked at each other. "Well, now that we know what lies in the Sol Sanctum," said the woman optimistically, "we can try for the Stars again." Isaac then heard Garet yell, "No one's allowed in the Sanctum! The Stars are the very thing that can release Alchemy!" Isaac then noticed that Garet was no longer next to him. The man jumped down from the cliff and stuck the landing. "Did you just hear everything we said?" he asked Garet. Garet gulped loudly. "Maybe," said Isaac bravely. "Do you think you should be talking to them," whispered Garet. "They look scary." "You started it," replied Isaac angrily. The woman joined the man. "Well, you must forget everything you did hear," she growled. Isaac felt that he ought to nod, and he thought he did, but just to be sure, he was about to ask Garet, but the man drew a sword and the woman a scythe. "Well," said the man, "let's help you forget." Isaac couldn't remember anything beyond that.

He woke the next morning in the Healers' Sanctum. Thanks to the healer, he had no scars, blood or anything. He had to ask. "Did I nod?" Garet was sweating. "…No, you idiot," he squeaked. "I feel…very hot," said Garet weakly. The blanket was suddenly on fire. The healer stepped forward. "I think they some how gave you a piece of their Mars Psynergy," he said. "Who 'they'?" both Isaac and Garet asked.

"Of course I still remember them," said Isaac, still confused, "but…" "Three years later," Garet started, "Kraden (their scholar) wanted us (Isaac, Garet, and Jenna) to climb mount Aleph to delve further into the history and nature of Alchemy because we were curious about how I got the Mars Psynergy." "What about me?" said Isaac. "You inherited your Venus Psynergy from me," said Kyle, Isaac's father. Garet continued, "He wanted us to go because the Stars were there but he told us not to talk about it because Mt. Aleph is forbidden." "I remember," said Isaac, "That we almost triggered another storm." "when we had reached the Chamber of the Stars," Jenna continued, "we discovered that Kraden wanted the Stars to study them in person, rather than to give us a history lesson." "Then," said Garet, "the only things between us and the Stars were tall stepping stones which dropped into a pit of what appeared to be nothingness but there was water. Kraden asked us to get the Stars for him because he was half blind and Jenna was just plain lazy." Jenna bonked him on the head and continued, "When you got the Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter Stars, those mystery people from three years before came in with two extra people. Apparently, they had followed us." "They had asked for the Stars in return for Jenna's life, and when we asked—" "WHOA!" yelled Isaac, annoyed. "You're telling me stuff I already know! Why are you making me reminisce on the obvious!?" Jenna answered simply: "You forgot your birthday." Isaac was silenced. "This is getting boring anyway," said


End file.
